Mi vida contigo
by Sheymi
Summary: Después de cinco años de feliz matrimonio, una noticia puede cambiar sus vidas. Continuacion de mi fic "La vida despues de ti" one shot


MI VIDA CONTIGO

_Este es una pequeña continuación a mi fic "La vida después de ti", como estoy retomando mis fics me dispuse a leer comentarios y no recordaba de qué trataba esa historia, así que me lo leí de nuevo. Aparte de ver errores ortográficos, que ya corregí, vi una linda continuación. Espero les guste tiene Mpreg… y va dirigida a esas lindas personas que me dejaron un comentario._

_Si no respondí en ese tiempo es porque decidí hacer una continuación, pero nunca llego hasta el día de hoy. Espero les guste._

Habían pasado cinco grandiosos años de su boda con el rubio, ahora veía a su esposo en el asiento del copiloto y su hijo, Menma de siete años, durmiendo plácidamente entre sus brazos. Ese niño revoltoso que a pesar de gritar ser grande aun amaba dormir entre los brazos del rubio.

Recordaba el día que habían tenido, jugando en el campo. Ese día se estuvo planeando con antelación, ya que el mismo le había prometido a su hijo el viaje. Y el pequeño se había emocionado tanto que cuando llego el día agoto a su esposo jugando, corriendo y brincando por todo el lugar. Él se había sentado a observar por un rato, después se unió a ellos. Pero aun que estuviera cansado, estaba dichoso por su familia así que no le importaba conducir el solo de regreso a casa.

El pelinegro estaba tan feliz, aunque se pasaba trabajando en las mañanas, por las tardes una vez que salía, las preocupaciones de la empresa se iban al ver los rostros de Naruto y Menma. Sí, no podría ser más dichoso. Se hubiera lamentado toda su vida de no haberse casado con Naruto, y de no haber adoptado al pequeño de apenas dos años entonces.

Por otra parte su hermano se había casado con Deidara, el primo de Naruto, y tenían dos hijos, una niña de cinco años rubia, de ojos azules y piel blanca, junto un niño de cabello naranja de ojos color verdes, él se había burlado de su hermano por que el niño no se parecía en nada a ninguno de los dos. Pero el rubio les mostro una foto de su tío y la misma madre de su esposo, descubrieron el porqué.

El pelinegro había pedido al rubio dejar su trabajo alegando el cuidado de Menma, pero más que nada era porque no quería que sufriera más accidentes. Pero su rubio esposo era demasiado inquieto para quedarse como una esposa abnegada, así que, el rubio, lo convencido para poner un restaurant pequeño donde el platillo principal era ramen, el favorito de su hijo y su esposo.

Llego a la propiedad donde estaba su casa, y se dirigió a la cochera abriéndola con el mando. Al ingresar y acomodar el auto ninguno de los dos se despertó. El pelinegro salió del auto, camino a la puerta del copiloto, la abrió y tomo entre sus brazos a su hijo, haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos al sentir que le quitaban al niño.

Hora de bajar.- se acercó al rubio y deposito un casto beso en sus labios.

El rubio se desperezó y bajo del auto, le encantaba su vida junto Sasuke y su hijo. Era simplemente perfecta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A Sasuke le gustaba ver como su hijo corría en el patio siendo perseguido por la hija de Itachi. Vio a su hermano platicando con Deidara, quien alimentaba a su bebe, miro como sus padres reían junto con los pequeños. Y observo a su esposo llegando con varios platos en las manos, acercándose a él.

Te ayudo.- menciono tomando los platos, de las manos del rubio, para llevarlos a la mesa del jardín. Sabía que Naruto podía solo, pero últimamente no se había sentido bien y era demasiado terco para querer ir a checarse.

Mi héroe.- reía el rubio, quien recibió un beso. – traeré el pastel.

Observo ingresar de nuevo al rubio, por las puertas de cristal que daban a la cocina. Lo observo tambalearse un poco. Todo paso tan rápido que tiro los platos en la mesa haciendo tal ruido que todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía el sonido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la mirada oscura llena de preocupación. Al morar a su alrededor se percató de que estaba en una cama de hospital. Al rubio no le gustaban, porque solo cosas malas le habían pasado en ese lugar. Primer enterarse que no podía tener hijos, por lo que peligro la boda con Sasuke, y después por que había sido ahí donde su abuela, Tsunade, había muerto hace tres años.

¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el pelinegro, sosteniendo fuertemente la mano del rubio.

Bien. Solo cansado. ¿Qué paso?

Te desmayaste y te golpeaste en la cabeza al momento de caer.

Menos mal que tengo la cabeza dura.- bromeaba el rubio, ahora que lo mencionaba le dolía la cabeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de dos días de observación y análisis el doctor al fin entro para informarles. Itachi y salio con los niños, ya que pensaba que esas cosas solo debían escucharlas Sasuke y su cuñado.

Señores, me complace informarles que… usted está esperando un hijo.- la última frase la dijo mirando al rubio, quien había tomado la mano de su esposo. Pero la voz del doctor no se escuchó lo suficientemente emocionada, como para decirles que todo estaba bien.

¿Pero cómo es posible?- cuestión el rubio. ya que Sasuke había quedado sin habla. – a mí me diagnosticaron imposibilitado para gestar después de un accidente.

Si señor de Uchiha, estoy al tanto de todo su historial médico. – informaba el doctor. –pero sus órganos han tenido tiempo suficiente para sanar. Solo lamento informarle que este embarazo es de un muy alto riesgo. Ya que aunque su glándula para crear el manto protector se haya reconstruido favorablemente, no paso lo mismo para la glándula que crea el líquido amniótico, haciendo que este sea demasiado poco. Por ahora es lo suficiente para mantener viva al feto, que cuenta con tres meses. Pero no creemos que sea lo suficiente mientras crezca.

No existe alguna forma para lograr salvarlo… - hablo finalmente el moreno.

Existe una forma. Pero no es muy recomendable, no sabemos de qué forma pueda reaccionar el paciente.

En que consiste.- quiso saber el rubio, ya que sentía que su esposo le apretaba la mano con fuerza y vio un brillo especial y diferente en sus ojos. Sabía lo que significaba y si estaba en el que Sasuke fuera aún más dichoso, haría todo lo posible porque lo fuera.

Consiste en una serie de inyecciones, dolorosas, a través de la pelvis. Esta inyección ayudara a crear la suficiente cantidad de líquido, eso si el cuerpo del paciente lo acepta.

Cada cuanto tiempo deben ser aplicadas.- las cosas ya no estaban en discusión. Él se sometería al tratamiento así le costara su propia vida.

Cada mes.

Después de eso le dieron la noticia a todos, el júbilo y la alegría de todos era palpable. Menma era el más feliz, tendría un hermanito o hermanita con el cual jugar. Se sentían dichosos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los meses que pasaron comenzaron a ser una mezcla de felicidad y tortura, más para el rubio que para los demás. Su cuerpo era sometido al tratamiento, el cual cada vez lo dejaba más y más débil. Tal parecía que llevar al fruto del amor de ambos le consumía la vida. Trataba de aparentar que todo estaba bien ante los demás, más que nada para Sasuke quien desbordaba felicidad en cada momento. Así que aguantaba todo el dolor él solo, después del cuarto mes, dejo de trabajar para mantenerse en cama, por órdenes del doctor.

Así que inicio un blog, que consistía en una serie de cartas, donde expresaba toda su felicidad, dolor, miedos y lo que sentía en ese momento. El blog solo era de él, nadie más podía verlo, porque n quería preocupar a nadie. En cuanto a su pequeño Menma era todo un hombrecito que lo cuidaba y lo llenaba de amor. Así que él le enseñaba que debía cuidar, amar y proteger a su nuevo hermanito o hermanita.

El sexto mes llego y con ello más cuidados para el rubio, Sasuke cada vez más relegaba el trabajo para pasar tiempo con el rubio. Pero este prefería que estuviera lejos para que no notara su dolor, el cual se incrementaba. También le interesaba saber que era tanto lo que escribía, ya que cada vez que él se acercaba al portátil Naruto lo cerraba, y no debajo leerlo. El respetaba su intimidad en ese aspecto.

El séptimo mes llego y con ello nuevos dolores. El rubio muchas veces ya no se podía mantener consiente y terminaba acostado por varias horas, había convencido a la enfermera de que no dijera nada. Que lo atribuyera a que estaba cansado. Pero también trajo nuevas esperanzas, ya que sabían exactamente que seria, pudieron saberlo antes pero el rubio no quería, Sasuke no se opuso. Pero cuando el rubio cambio de parecer, aunque se le hizo raro, no dijo nada.

Lo que no sabía era sobre los nuevos temores del rubio, sobre que tal vez solo tal vez no llegaría a conocer a su bebé, que sería una linda niña.

El octavo mes llego con los preparativos para el nacimiento, Menma feliz porque el cuarto del nuevo bebé quedo muy bello alado del cuarto de sus padres junto frente al suyo. Naruto también expresó su alegría queriendo que su hija se llamara "Ram" a Sasuke no le parecía lindo, él quería algo como "Hina". Y aunque el rubio mostraba una cara más demacrada, no se notaba ya que siempre tenía una hermosa y resplandeciente sonrisa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La intervención había sido rápida. Su esposo se encontraba en cirugía para que naciera él bebe. A él no le permitieron entrar ya que las cosas se habían complicado, su esposo mostraba graves signos de hidramnio* Y RPMP*

Las cosas no podían ir peor, Deidara se quedó con Menma y sus hijos en la casa, aunque moría por saber cómo se encontraba su primo, Itachi y sus padres estaban con el pero no era suficiente. Su esposo estaba en una cama de operaciones y él no podía hacer nada.

De pues de varias horas se escuchó la puerta del quirófano salir, el rostro del médico no era bueno.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke miraba la computadora, leyendo y releyendo las entradas de un blog. Sus ojos solo estaba rojos, parte de ello se debía a pasar tanto tiempo leyendo y la otra era porque las lágrimas intentaban salir. Solo que no lograban huir de su prisión, no porque Sasuke temiera llorar, solo que había pasado tanto tiempo llorando que no le quedaban lágrimas.

Su vista se perdía entre las palabras de dolor, sufrimiento y alegría. Era demasiado para él. Se lamentaba y echaba la culpa de que el rubio no hubiera vuelto a abrir los ojos después de dar a luz. Porque no había visto el sufrimiento que el embarazo le causaba, físicamente.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, y sabía que era Menma su hijo de ahora ocho años y medio, cargando a una pequeña de apenas año y medio, su hija. Ram, la pequeña de cabellos rubios y de grandes ojos negros, que lo miraban suplicante por un abrazo. El cual él le negaba, no porque no la amara solo que no soportaba mirarla, o a Menma, ya que en sus rostros veía a su esposo. Él sabía que era su hijo, ya que era el único que entraba de esa manera a su despacho.

Papá. – hablo el menor suavemente. Sabia del dolor de su padre, así que él debía ser fuerte por ambos. Ya que papá Naruto se lo dijo muchas veces. Si el llegara a faltar él debía ser fuerte. – papá.- volvió a hablar el pequeño, ya que Sasuke no lo miraba. Pero el entendió que su padre lo escucharía.- el tío Itachi nos llevara a ver a papá Naruto. Quiere saber si vas a venir.

El pequeño permaneció parado unos momentos esperando respuesta, pero el silencio se la dio. El entendía a su padre el mismo se sentía mal, pero su tio y sus abuelos le habían dicho que no debía dejar de ir a visitarlo, porque si no el creería que se habían olvidado de él y eso le dolería mucho. El pequeño volteo a la puerta donde su tío Itachi lo miraba, le hizo una seña para que saliera.

Cuando el pequeño se hubo alejado Itachi entro y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Hasta cuando planeas estar así.- le hablo Itachi calmadamente.

…- Sasuke no respondió.

Sabes que si él te viera en ese estado no estaría feliz. ¿verdad?

Él no puede ver a nadie.- respondió cortantemente.

No hables de él, de esa forma, como si estuviera muerto. Por qué no lo está.

El pelinegro no volvió a decir nada, era verdad. El rubio había caído en coma después del parto. Pero verlo en esa cama conectado por medio de aparatos le destrozaba, no podía siquiera verlo.

¿Acaso prefieres que muera? ¿sería tu dolor menos? Por dios santo, piensa en tus hijos, Sasuke. Tal parece que no te importa que crean que no amas a Naruto. Qué pasa si despierta y no te ve. El verte aquí demacrándote así, solo haces que el pobre Menma se preocupe. Yo me preocupo, Deidara nuestros padres. Ahora imagina como se debe sentir el pequeño. Es demasiado tiempo el que estás perdiendo. Cuando fue la última vez que saliste de esta casa. Tú no eres así. Recapacita. Deja de leer ese blog que solo te trastorna más. Me llevare a los niños a mi casa hasta que recapacites, no quiero que te vean así.

Sin decir más el pelinegro mayor salió cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de él. Aunque su hermano tuviera razón, él no podía aceptarlo. Para él era como si el rubio lo hubiese dejado, y era algo insoportable.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente. Un pelinegro somnoliento tanteo por encima de papeles hasta que dio con él, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había dormido. De hecho no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su hermano salió de su casa, pudieron pasar horas así como días o semanas, hacía mucho que el tiempo no le interesaba.

Hmm. – fue lo único que pudo articular al levantar la bocina del teléfono.

¿Señor Sasuke Uchiha?

Sí.

Su esposo despertó y pregunto por usted, pero…- el pelinegro no escucho más, salió corriendo y tomo las llaves de su auto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Entro como loco corriendo a la habitación de su esposo, pero se encontraba igual de dormido que siempre. La enfermera entro tras de él.

Señor. Su esposo despertó por un momento. Los doctores están buscando el por qué volvió a dormir.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, se sentía como un idiota. Su hermano tenía razón, el rubio despertó y no lo vio. Ahora lo odiaría. Sasuke se dejó caer alado de la cama del rubio y tomo su mano.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La luz le lastimaba los ojos. Era un lugar extraño. La luz blanca, todo era blanco. Su mirada callo alado de su cama y vio una cabellera negra, algo apagada y revuelta. Pero supo quién era. Pero sus manos no respondían, así que solo pudo mover un poco los dedos haciendo despertar enseguida al otro.

Los ojos azules lo miraban, esos hermosos y bellos ojos azules, lo volvían a mirar.

Hola…- decía la voz pastosa del rubio, quien miraba a un joven ojeroso, pálido y con el cabello demasiado largo. - …extraño… -

Lágrimas de felicidad surcaron los orbes obscuros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de tres días despiertos le permitieron la entrada a su hijos, el rubio no dejo de llorar por la emoción de ver a sus dos bebes, aun que le dijeron sobre el año que paso dormido, se sorprendió al ver a sus bebés tan grandes. Fueron lágrimas y besos por parte de todos.

Sasuke no se despegó del rubio, de hecho mando por sus cosas para trasladarse a quedar ahí, en el hospital. Aunque las enfermeras no estuvieron de acuerdo, el hospital no quiso meterse en problemas con la gran familia Uchiha y lo dejo ser.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de un mes de peleas con el rubio que quería largarse del hospital. Le dieron de alta, no podían dejarlo ir antes porque quería asegurarse que se encontraba bien.

Por suerte todo en el había vuelto a estar bien, pero creyeron que lo mejor era quitarle la glándula para que ya no pasara lo mismo. Sasuke estuvo más que dispuesto a que lo hicieran, si con eso aseguraban que su esposo no volvería a sufrir de esa manera.

Lo último que quería era ver en ese estado a Naruto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto ya en su casa, alado de su familia, cargando entre sus brazos a su niña, miraba a su esposo y su hijo que traían las cosas para la fiesta del jardín.

Todos se veían felices y él se sentía igual. Itachi le conto sobre la actitud de su hermano, porque no quería que sufriera así de nuevo, a lo que el rubio solo se disculpó por lo que había ocultado. Después de ese pequeño momento de incomodidad todo fue olvidado.

Los días regresaron a la felicidad de siempre. Su pequeño Menma cuidaba y amaba a su linda hermanita Ram. Sasuke se disculpó con el pequeño por su actitud, y este solo le regalo un abrazo y una radiante sonrisa, diciéndole que no había nada que perdonar por que el entendía que todo fue porque el gran amor que sentía por su papá Naruto se trasformó en dolor.

FIN

_*El hidramnio es un trastorno en el que la cantidad de líquido amniótico que circunda al feto es excesiva. Se presenta aproximadamente entre el 3 y el 4 por ciento de todos los embarazos. También se denomina polihidramnio. _

_*Ruptura Prematura de Membranas (RPM), la Ruptura Prematura de Membranas Pretérmino (RPMP)_

_(Sí que mal plan de mi parte que después de que no pudiera crear el líquido le diera más de la cuenta) pero al final todo resulto bien, espero les haya gustado._

_Y espero que me digan si les hice creer por un momento la muerte del rubio w deseo saberlo. Siento que faltaron muchos sentimientos pero aun así espero que les guste Gracias por leer. _

_Una cosa más ¿alguno de ustedes se pregunta porque le puse Ram a la niña? Pues por Ramen jajajajajaja XD si toda una gran familia de comida xD _


End file.
